The Cuteness Series
by Ichia
Summary: Capitlo3. Especial de Navidad. Unos cortos drabbles acerca cosas lindas y graciosas. Centralmente 3x4 y de fondo parejas como 1x2. No tiene una historia lineal entre los capitulos, solo cosas que se me ocurren de la nada.
1. Kuatre Kitty Kat

Quatre se encontraba en la sala viendo una película con Duo mientras que los demás ex soldados habían salido a buscar provisiones. No eran compras, era provisiones... o así les llamaban. La película trataba sobre una chica que se había enamorado de un chico en una universidad solo para hombres, y para lograr su atención, se vistió de chico para poder acercársele.

Quatre miraba con angustia la televisión y volteo a mirar a Duo quien se estaba riendo demasiado por la situación. Quatre noto lo femenino que se veía Duo con esa trenza tan larga y pestañas tan largas. Y entonces recordó como hace pocas semanas, Heero y Duo habían comenzado a salir.

'Yo quiero salir con Trowa' pensó Quatre frunciendo el ceño y haciendo puchero.

Duo volteo a ver a Quatre quien tenía esta cara muy curiosa y ni siquiera veía a la película.

"Estas bien?" pregunto Duo.

"quiero decirle a Trowa como me siento" dijo Quatre volteándose hacia Duo aun haciendo puchero y se le veían pequeñas lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos.

"ah pobre" dijo Duo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Quatre como si fuera perrito. Si esto fuera un manga, unas orejitas saldrían de la cabeza de Quatre y una cola estaría meneando por detrás.

"ya se!" dijo Duo feliz apagando la tele, "porque no haces lo que yo?"

"que hiciste?" pregunto Quatre feliz mientras que su cola de perro se movía mas rápido – digo, mientras que se acercaba interesado.

"hice que Heero no me resistiera" dijo Duo guiñando un ojo, "Heero tiene muchos fetiches!"

"fetiches?" pregunto Quatre, "que es eso?"

Duo se sonrojo y sonrió rápido, "algo así como... por ejemplo, Heero tiene el fetiche de esposarme a la cama y sacar este látigo"

"ooh" dijo Quatre asombrado, "crees que deba amarrar a Trowa a la cama y **cogermelo yo**?"

Los dos se quedaron viendo al otro con la boca abierta pensando.

Tic.

Toc.

Tic.

Toc.

Tic.

Toc.

Tic.

Toc.

Ring Ring!

"naaah" dijeron los dos negando con la cabeza.

"Trowa no es de los que tiene fetiches sadomasoquistas" dijo Duo sacando la lengua.

[Nota de la Autora: no creo que el fetiche sadomasoquista sea el problema aquí...

"ya se!" dijo Quatre, "tu eres bueno cosiendo, no?"

Duo asintió feliz.

"tengo una idea"

.-.-.-.-.-.

Trowa dejo la bolsa de las compras – eh... provisiones – en la mesa mientras que Heero y Wufei las acomodaban en la alacena y en el refrigerador. Trowa volteo a ver a Duo que ahora veía una segunda película y se dirigió hacia el.

"Y Quatre?"

"creo que esta arriba" respondió Duo sonriendo maniáticamente.

Trowa levanto una ceja y se dio la vuelta un poco temeroso.

"ah... de acuerdo" respondió Trowa acercándose al librero para tomar un libro grande, gordo y probablemente aburrido.

"eh? Que haces?" pregunto Duo frunciendo el ceño.

"leeré" respondió Trowa sentándose en un sillón y comenzó el libro.

"no no no!" grito Duo levantándose y arrojando el libro que tenia Trowa por la ventana. "debes ir arriba!"

"porque?" pregunto Trowa.

"ah ah ah... porque..." comenzó Duo intentando encontrar una razón. Trowa miro a su alrededor y verifico su reloj y volvió a prestar atención a Duo. Duo tenia la boca abierta pensando y...

"porque" dijo Duo. Tomo a Trowa del brazo y lo llevo al segundo piso. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y susurro muy bajo, "porque Quatre tiene una sorpresa para ti"

Trowa se quedo parado en el pasillo extrañado, pudo haber jurado que Duo había dicho algo pero quien sabe. Encogió los hombros y decidió bajar las escaleras para buscar el libro afuera en el patio y seguir leyendo. Bajo dos escalones y-

"Quédate arriba!!" grito Duo desde abajo.

"aaa..."

Trowa regreso al pasillo y suspiro. Sus ojos rondando por los cuartos cerrados... excepto uno. El de Quatre.

Se acerco a la puerta que ya estaba ligeramente abierta y entro. Las mejillas de Trowa se sonrojaron al ver la erm... vista, frente a el.

El pequeño traserito de Quatre se meneaba mientras intentaba buscar una prenda en el cajón del peinador justo frente a el. Trowa no sabía si era su imaginación o no, pero podía ver que Quatre solamente llevaba puesto unas pantaletas rosas con encajes, dos moñitos de lazos en la cadera y un dibujo de una colita de gato atrás.

'Al cabo no se ha dado cuenta' pensó Trowa mientras inclinaba la cabeza para tener una mejor vista y noto, que evidentemente, solo traía puesto esa mínima ropa interior, unos calcetones largos blancos [Nota de la Autora: al final por favor entren a mi Deviant para ver erm... mas o menos a lo que me refiero también con moñitos rosas y listones a lo largo.

Trowa quedo boquiabierto ante Quatre, cerro la boca y trago saliva rápidamente. Quatre sintió otra presencia y se volteo a ver a Trowa con la cara más inocente del mundo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y Trowa noto que este traía gloss en los labios con un poco de maquillaje y un collar blanco con un listón rosa rodeándole el cuello.

"Quatre?" pregunto Trowa como pudo.

"si?" pregunto Quatre pestañeando bonito y sonriéndole a Trowa.

"que haces?" pregunto Trowa y de nuevo dejo su boca abierta.

Quatre rió y se acerco lento caminando hacia Trowa.

"estaba arreglándome" respondió Quatre rodeándole con los brazos el cuello de Trowa, se acerco a la cara de Trowa para que estuvieran a un par de centímetros de besarse.

Trowa quedo paralizado, su respiración se capturo y se perdió en los ojos azules aqua de Quatre.

"Trowa..." susurro Quatre acercándose muy poco, si tan solo Trowa pudiese mover... Quatre se acerco aun más pero dirigió su boca hacia el oído susurrándole, "voy a cambiarme..."

Se volteo y comenzó a tararear una canción para tomar lo que había estado buscando del cajón y se dirigió al baño dentro del cuarto.

"no espíes" dijo Quatre guiñándole el ojo y cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

"eso sonó como si quisiera que me quedara?" pregunto Trowa para si mismo, vio en el peinador el gloss que Quatre había usado, "yo creo que si"

Trowa se sentó en la cama para esperar a Quatre, seguía sonrojado y podía sentir una incomodidad entre sus piernas. Trowa giro los ojos y de pronto había algo más interesante fuera de la ventana y quedo mirando al espacio. La imagen de Quatre todavía en su cabeza.

[Nota de la Autora: Ecchi! Ecchi!

Trowa suspiro, podría haber jurado que alguien lo llamaba sucio en japonés. La puerta del baño se abrió lento y Trowa... Trowa.

Quatre salio con un corto vestido kawaii lolita en tonos rosa y blanco, traía puesto unos zapatos blancos, los calcetones cubrían la mitad de los zapatos, la falda tenía cuadriculado rosa y unos moñitos para adornar. Un chaleco apretado rosa también, y una blusa blanca abajo con botones rosas.

Una pequeña colita blanca se asomaba por detrás bajo la falda y tenia unos cascabeles atados un lazo rosa al final de la cola, y unas orejitas de gatito con iguales lazos. Trowa trago fuerte y sintió como su pulso se aceleraba.

"se que te gustan los gatitos" dijo Quatre con una voz aguda y tímida, "y no hay gatitos rosas a la venta..."

"ah..." Trowa intento decir algo, lo que sea... pero al parecer su mente se había ido a pasear al parque. Quatre sonrió, había un brillo indescriptible en sus ojos y sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas. Querías saber que pensaba Trowa sobre el, quería saber si le agradaba así pero por su mirada creía que o lo odiaba totalmente y estaba demasiado asqueado y sorprendido como para hablar o-

"te ves hermoso" susurro Trowa bajo su aliento, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Quatre sonrió y bajo la mirada, entonces todo había salido como planeado. Pero este no era el, el no era la clase de persona... aventada por así decirlo. Quatre camino lento hacia Trowa quien seguía sentado, quedo frente a el y Trowa rodeo con sus brazos a Quatre y abrió sus piernas para que Quatre encajara perfectamente en el.

"Trowa..." murmuro Quatre mientras ponía en sus manos en los hombros del latino. "Yo quiero..."

"que quieres?" pregunto Trowa con una voz bastante insinuante y sexy.

"quiero que... tu..." murmuraba Quatre.

Trowa lamió lento por el cuello del más pequeño y sintió como un escalofrió pasaba por su espalda.

"quiero que... tu..."

Trowa succiono un poco el cuello de Quatre, sentía como su miembro despertaba y rozaba contra la falda corta de Quatre y se sentía delicioso.

"quieres que haga algo?" pregunto Trowa sonriendo malévolamente.

"mmm si" gimio Quatre,

"que quieres que haga...?"

"quiero que..."

"que...?" pregunto Trowa levantando una ceja besando mas el cuello.

"quiero que salgas conmigo en una cita!!!" grito Quatre con toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Trowa paro su trabajo en el cuello y volteo a mirar a Quatre. Su ceño fruncido, su boca abierta.

"eh?"

Quatre miro a Trowa sonrojado y parpadeo un par de veces.

"una cita?" pregunto Trowa, su excitación había desaparecido. "todo esto... para tener una cita?"

"um... si" respondió Quatre inocente, expectativo sobre la respuesta de Trowa.

Trowa cerro su boca y miro el atuendo de Quatre, "solo por curiosidad... quien tuvo esta idea del... erm... atuendo de gatito?"

"Duo" respondió Quatre feliz y sonriente asintiendo.

"eso explica todo" susurro Trowa recordando noches en que no habia podido dormir por culpa de Heero y Duo.

"huh?" pregunto Quatre.

"veras Quatre... esta um... situación, es mas apropiada cuando quieres tener sexo con alguien" explico Trowa, "para excitarlos o jugar... no para preguntarles por una cita"

"sexo? entonces... no quieres salir en una cita?" pregunto Quatre con ojos llorosos.

"eh? No no! Digo si! Es decir, si saldré contigo" dijo Trowa sonriendo y besando leve los labios de Quatre, "solo una pequeña confusión"

Quatre parecía feliz y abrazo a Trowa fuertemente, "gracias"

Trowa giro los ojos y regreso el abrazo contento.

Se quedaron asi unos momentos hasta que Quatre se separo de Trowa y lo miro con duda, "ne Trowa"

"dime?" pregunto Trowa.

"como tienen dos hombres sexo entonces?"

"ah...?"


	2. Quisiera Robarte un Beso

Quisiera robarte un beso. Pasar a tu lado, voltear mi cabeza y encontrarme con esos labios suaves. Aquellos que devoran con dulzura las rojas fresas en verano, aquellos que disfrutan un pedazo de pastel y embarran entre ellos el betún dulce. Aquellos que sonríen con delicadeza de vez en cuando.

Lo deseo tanto.

Pero hay otra cosa que también deseo.

SER MAS ALTO!

Tu de maldito adolescente te estiraste demasiado, tengo que ponerme de puntitas para lograr besarte! Pero no! Si lo hago, tu te darás cuentas de mis intenciones, te echaras para atrás y me odiaras para siempre.

Quizás si uso zapatos de plataforma... pero, como los escondería? Pantalones acampanados!

[Imagen mental de Quatre Disco

Mejor no... Trowa, te odio. Pero también te amo! Que puedo hacer?

"Oye, Quatre" se escucho la voz de Duo, "vas a salir del baño o que?"

"perdón Duo, estaba pensando" dijo Quatre emergiendo del baño.

"para eso esta el sillón de pensar!" exclamo Duo abriendo la boca y preparándose para cantar y-

"Ahora no Duo" replico Quatre rápido.

"Cual es el problema entonces?" pregunto Duo.

"Pues..." comenzó Quatre explicándole rápido su situación sobre como besar a Trowa.

"y por eso tardaste 5 horas ahí dentro?"

"um... no, tenia otras cosas que imaginar" respondió Quatre.

[Imagen mental de Quatre de Trowa con látex y quizás un perrito

"un perrito?" pregunto Duo levantando una ceja.

"no se" respondió Quatre.

"pues, si tu no lo puedes besar, haz que el te bese" dijo Heero interviniendo en la conversación frente al baño.

"como?" pregunto Quatre.

"pues sencillo" dijo Heero, "zapatos de plataforma'

"no se" susurro Quatre.

"porque no lo amarras a la cama y lo besas?" dijo Wufei llegando con el grupo.

[Nota de la Autora: Como que todos quieren amarrar a Trowa y así

"nah..." dijeron todos.

"pues, como te imaginas tener tu primer beso con Trowa?" pregunto Duo.

-----------

[Opción 1

Era el atardecer, el sol se escondía por los grandes ventanales detrás de dos personas hundidas en conversación sentadas cerca del otro, miradas fijas y sonrojo en sus mejillas. Las velas en la mesa estaban ardiendo, los platos ya habían sido limpiados por el mesero, los asientos acolchonados eran rojo vivo mientras que la luz era tenue.

Pronto, la conversación termino y ambos quedaron hipnotizados por la mirada del otro. Lentamente, sus caras fueron acercándose, sus ojos se cerraron lento y sus labios se juntaron dulcemente.

----------

[Opción 2

Era el atardecer, el viento bailaba suave con los árboles. Había sido un día de diversión total, un helado de crema, un pequeño juego de escondidas, lectura bajo los árboles, un pastel bajo la sombra de un gran roble y finalmente, mirar el atardecer juntos esperando que el sol se sumergiera en la pequeña colina para dar paso a la noche.

Estarían sentados juntos, tomados de la mano sin darse cuenta y tan pronto como el sol se escondió el sentimiento del otro seria transmitido con una sola acción. Trowa sonreiría y Quatre se sonrojaría que sus labios se juntaron dulcemente.

-------

[Opción 3

Habían decidido acampar en la playa, solo para relajarse y perderse del mundo exterior-

"momento momento, no hay playas por aquí" interrumpió Duo el sueño de Quatre.

"mmm... bueno, que tal esta?" pregunto Quatre.

[Opción 4

Por alguna extraña razón, habían elegido una película de terror. Quatre estaba tan asustado que escondería su cabeza en el pecho de Trowa y este tiernamente lo abrazaría y le aseguraría que todo estaba bien. Y cuando Quatre se volteara a verlo-

"no se han estrenado películas de terror, solo esta la de Los Simpsons y la de Hairspray con el tipo ese vestido de mujer... deshonra!!" grito Wufei interrumpiendo.

"okay okay!"

[Opción 5

Era un callejón oscuro a eso de las dos de la madrugada. El viento y las tres paredes alrededor eran solo testigos de su beso apasionado-

"me gusta esa" dijo Heero.

Todos se quedaron calados en un silencio incomodo mirando directamente a Heero.

"... que?" pregunto Heero desviando la mirada.

"eso explica muchas cosas" susurro Duo.

Todos de nuevo desviaron la mirada de Heero hacia Duo.

"y tu porque miras?" pregunto Duo a Heero, "después de todo es tu culpa"

"pero... Heero?? Tú de verdad crees eso realmente? Callado, reservado y frió Heero Yui??"Pregunto Wufei.

"algunos tienen vida sexual!" respondió rápido Heero.

"um... podemos regresar al tema de Trowa y erm... la situación?" pregunto Quatre.

"sabes, yo tengo vida sexual" dijo Wufei.

"um chicos" murmuraba Quatre.

"tu? Vida sexual? Seguro?" pregunto Heero nuevamente, "sabes que una mano no cuenta como vida sexual... ni social"

"injusticia!" grito Wufei apuntándolo con el dedo.

"Mucho gusto novio de Wufei" dijo Duo sonriente tomándole de la mano a Wufei y agitándola.

Wufei se sonrojo y grito, "Déjame loco!"

En ese momento Trowa llego parándose frente al grupo y los miro vacío.

"Ho-Hola Trowa" dijo Quatre sonriente y nervioso.

"um... hola" respondió Trowa.

Los cinco se quedaron callados. Quatre sonrojado mirando a Trowa soltando pequeñas risas nerviosas, Heero riéndose ante la vida sexual de Wufei y Duo aun agitando la mano de Wufei.

"Así que…" comenzó Trowa después de varios segundos, "todos entraran al baño o algo?"

"eh?"

"um um... no, no! Entra!" dijo Quatre sonriendo.

Trowa asintió lento y camino lento hacia el baño por el medio del grupo y cerro la puerta detrás de el.

"Ven?! Casi se entera!" grito Quatre a los otros tres.

"saben, aun puedo escucharlos" dijo Trowa desde dentro del baño.

Y los cuatro se alejaron del baño.

.-.-.-.-.

"Trowa... que hago?" se pregunto a si mismo Quatre en la soledad de la cocina. Trowa entro y se sentó en la mesa.

"hola Quatre?" dijo Trowa con el periódico en mano.

"ah... hola Trowa" respondió Quatre lo mas calmado posible.

"he estado pensando" dijo Trowa, "y me preguntaba si..."

"si?" pregunto Quatre un poco emocionado. Trowa sonaba a punto de pedirle un favor, quizás el...

"si... tu me... erm...si tu, cerraras los ojos" dijo Trowa evadiendo la mirada de Quatre.

"ah..." Quatre se sonrojo fuertemente y su pulso se acelero. Lentamente cerró los ojos y espero. Escucho como la silla de la cocina rechino y como unos pasos lentos se acercaba.

Cerro con mas fuerza los ojos, sin darse cuenta abrió un poco los labios, podía sentir la cara del ex piloto cero tres muy cerca de el. Estaba tan concentrado en poder detener el tiempo, en poder sentir aquel cosquilleo dentro de su pecho.

"Trowa..." susurro Quatre aun estático en su lugar.

Al sentir un aire frió, abrió los ojos y se encontró solo en la cocina.

"ah?"

Quatre miro a su alrededor y no vio rastro alguno de Trowa.

"maldición"

.-.-.-.-.-.

Había llegado la noche y Quatre se había pasado todo el día en su habitación pensando en Trowa como un buen chico emo güero. Pensaba en como se sentirían esos labios sobre los suyos, pensaba en su dulce lengua entrando a su boca, saboreándolo, probándole en una deliciosa y prometedora tortura.

Quatre suspiro, de nuevo. quizás, si Quatre no se hubiera quedado como un tonto ahí parado en la cocina, quizás pudo haberle robado un beso, es decir, después de todo sintió la cara de Trowa cerca... pero entonces, si Trowa no lo beso, que hizo entonces?

Quatre se levanto de la cama y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que un piloto asesino de 17 años puede obtener se dirigió fuera de su habitación hacia la del final del pasillo. Ahí estaba el cuarto de Trowa, su corazón se agito. Miro su reloj de pulso y noto que faltaban quince minutos para las 12, no pensaba que Trowa estuviera dormido... aun.

Quatre abrió la puerta, y efectivamente se encontró con Trowa en su cama, sin embargo, estaba dormido. Quatre giro los ojos y lentamente entro a la habitación y la cerro detrás de el. Miro el cuerpo de Trowa dormido, boca arriba, con la boca un poco abierta. Apenas se había acostado, pues las sabanas todavía estaban acomodadas y su pelo no estaba despeinado.

Quatre sonrió y se dirigió hacia la cama lo mas silencioso posible, sonrió ante la cara dormida de Trowa, se veía tan tranquilo, tan en paz pero sobre todo, no mas alto que el!

Quatre sonrió maléficamente y miro a su alrededor, verificando que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar, que nadie por alguna extraña razón se hubiera colado al closet y espiarle. Quatre se volteo hacia Trowa, un brillo maniático en sus ojos, una cola de demonio saliéndole de su traserito, unos cuernos rojos de su cabeza y un tridente de debajo de la cama, Quatre se acerco hacia Trowa, juntando sus labios en un pequeño puchero, cerró sus ojos y junto finalmente sus labios con los de su secreto amado.

Solo se quedo ahí, paralizado, al sentir el calido aliento sobre su piel, el calido dulce que saboreaba de Trowa, sus ojos cerrados y su corazón latiente rápidamente.

Finalmente, se separo de Trowa, y miro aquella cara durmiente.

Espera.

"Quatre?" pregunto Trowa.

Maldición.

De nuevo.

"ah... Trowa?"

El corazón de Quatre se acelero al no saber que hacer, al no saber que rayos pensar, al no saber, que le iba a decir?!

"que haces en mi habitación, y porque me aca-

"Soy un sonámbulo!!!" grito Quatre poniéndose recto, estirando los brazos hacia el frente y fingió tener la mirada perdida, "esto es soolooo un maaaal sueniooo"

Trowa levanto una ceja y se asusto un poco al ver el extraño comportamiento de Quatre, "en primer lugar, estas haciendo como un zombi, no un sonámbulo, numero dos, los sonámbulos no hablan, que yo sepa y numero tres, si me besaste creo que es un increíble sueño"

"un mal sueñoooo, una pesaaadiilllaaa" dijo Quatre moviendo su cabeza un poco y sus ojos fijos en un punto, "espera, eh?"

Trowa agacho la cabeza sonrojado, "yo... yo esperaba que vieras mi mensaje"

"que mensaje?" pregunto Quatre bajando los brazos y mirando directamente a Trowa.

"no te has visto en el espejo verdad?" pregunto Trowa, "desde esta tarde"

"no" respondió Quatre, "después de que estabas en la cocina me fui directo a mi habitación, porque?"

Trowa se levanto de la cama y tomo de la mano a Quatre para llevarlo al peinador, "Duo me ofreció una apuesta, que si no me besabas antes de la media noche de hoy me iba a vestir de Relena por una semana pero como no puso reglas, decidí dejarte una pista pero al parecer, gracias a mi confianza en ti, tu fuiste el que me ha besado"

Trowa puso a Quatre frente al espejo y en su mejilla, estaba escrito con un plumón permanente, "Chu" y una estrella.

"chu?" pregunto Quatre.

"chu" afirmo Trowa. Trowa se acerco a la mejilla de Quatre y le beso donde se encontraba la estrella.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Heero, ven a matarme!" grito Duo desde el segundo piso en su habitación, con una falda blanca pasando sus rodillas y un saco rosa mientras que pelo estaba arreglado con dos pequeñas trenzas que iban hacia una media cola de caballo detrás.

"oh, claro que te mataré" dijo Heero guiñando un ojo y sonriéndole maléficamente a Duo.

Duo sonrió y se acerco a Heero, "sabia que Quatre besaría a Trowa tarde o temprano"

"por eso propusiste este castigo?" pregunto Heero levantando una ceja, "para que Trowa ganara y tu te vistieras de Relena?"

"bueno, eso también. Aunque hubiera sido divertido ver a Trowa vestido así" sonrió Duo, mientras besaba a Heero.

Notas Finales: No creo que actualice los otros, muchos trabajos, tareas y estoy trabajando en un proyecto de Hare Hare Yukai Gundam Wing! Deathschyte se ve tan marica!

Como ya han de saber, "Chu" es el sonido que hacen los ratones según los locos japoneses y es el ruido que según esto, se hace para un beso.

Owari!

Ichia is off!


	3. Especial de Navidad

Desde pequeño había pasado éste día sólo...

Navidad, navidad

Blanca navidad

Es un día de alegría

Y felicidad...

"Hey"

Quatre volteó, había estado mirando la blanca nieve por la ventana de la sala, y se encontró con unos ojos verde esmeralda viéndolo curioso.

"Hola Quatre" dijo Trowa sonriéndole y acercándose al pequeño.

"¿Qué pasa, Trowa?" preguntó Quatre acomodándose en el sillón.

"nada, me preguntaría si estarías en la casa" respondió Trowa, "Duo, Heero y Wufei fueron a la fiesta de Navidad"

"ya veo..." respondió Quatre sonriendo un poco, y giró su vista de nuevo a la nieve.

Trowa lo observó incómodo, ahí estaba él, parado como un tonto frente al piloto cero cuatro, suspiró y vio la nieve caer, intentando compartir un momento con su compañero.

"Hace frío, ¿no?" preguntó Quatre sin quitar su vista de la ventana.

"si..." respondió Trowa, "¿quieres... café? O Choco-

"Café está bien" respondió Quatre sonriendo.

"de acuerdo"

Trowa se dirigió a la cocina para servir algo de la cafetera en dos tazas, tomó el azúcar y la crema y sirvió dos cucharadas de cada una y regresó a la sala.

"Aquí tienes" dijo Trowa entregándole la taza.

"gracias" respondió Quatre aceptando la taza, "No te quedes parado, siéntate"

Trowa asintió como un agradecimiento y procedió a sentarse al lado del rubio.

Estuvieron unos momentos más en silencio, Quatre suspiró y volteó hacia Trowa, "¿Qué le pusiste al café?"

"dos de azúcar y de crema, ¿por qué?" preguntó Trowa tomando un sorbo. "así es como yo lo preparo, lo siento"

"no, está bien..." dijo Quatre viendo la taza con algo de duda.

"..."

Quatre miró la nieve de nuevo, y siguió con sus pensamientos. No entendía por qué éste día era tan importante, ¿qué es lo que lo hacía tan especial? Por qué la gente celebraba la paz, él debería de celebrarlo, después de todo el ayudo a que hubiese paz... además, si es paz deberían de celebrar aún más el día que dio a fin la guerra... No hay un hombre gordo que no existía.

"¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?" preguntó Trowa nervioso.

Quatre salió de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver al latino.

"pues... no soy cristiano, ni católico... mi gente no celebra éste día" respondió Quatre, "desde pequeño... siempre quise que me dieran regalos... pero los Manguanacs me decían que no era para mi, que mi padre trabajaba duro para tener el dinero que teníamos y pues... que además ya tenía todo lo que quería, necesitaba y más... ¿tu?" preguntó Quatre curioso, el café aún intacto en sus manos.

"pues... tampoco soy cristiano o católico, mi grupo mercenario no le importaba la navidad... después de todo, siempre era guerra no fechas de celebración... ellos me decían, que siempre había que pelear duro para sobrevivir, que el tal Santa Claus no le importábamos así que no nos daría todo lo que necesitábamos..." respondió Trowa.

Quatre se sintió mal entonces por lo que respondió, había olvidado que... no todos crecieron en ese mundo de riqueza donde él se desarrolló.

"es tonto de todas maneras" dijo Trowa mirando la nieve, "la verdad, es que... una vez de pequeño nos adentramos en un pueblo ya destruido... había un pino de navidad en una de las casas, estaba en bastante buen estado... me adentré a verlo pues jamás había visto uno... al menos, no adornado, con luces ni esferas... y vi unas tarjetas en el pino con deseos escritos..."

Quatre miró a Trowa, jamás lo había escuchado compartir una parte de su pasado y siendo compartido así como si nada... era bastante extraño.

"no se porqué, pero encontré un pequeño pedazo de tela en una parte del cuarto y un lápiz, escribí la cosa más tonta del mundo en ese pedazo y lo colgué en el pino, esperando estúpidamente que se cumpliera... y ahí estuve, parado... un buen rato esperando y curioso como se cumpliría... pero...

"¿pero?" preguntó Quatre.

"pues... estuve ahí, minutos... horas... hasta que escuché estallidos y decidí que era una pérdida de tiempo... salí de la casa para encontrarme solo en medio del pueblo desolado con fuego estallando del otro lado... regresé al lugar de escondite de mi Mobile Suit y subí, poco después... por andar con ese estúpido deseo yo mismo lo eché a perder... y me di cuenta que no hay deseos, no hay suerte, no hay destino... tu eres quien elige, tu eres quien haces tu camino, tu eres el que actúa..."

"¿Qué habías pedido?" preguntó Quatre un poco más preocupado, notó como el tono de Trowa se había entristecido un poco.

"había pedido que el grupo mercenario se transformara en mi familia y que sobreviviéramos a la guerra y así nadie tendría que pelear más... todo estaría bien después porque no iba a estar solo" respondió Trowa con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y volteó a ver a Quatre que tenía una cara de duda, "como había pasado tanto tiempo mirando el pino, cuando llegue casi todo el grupo había sido asesinado, cuando llegué, un cañón le había dado al capitán y sin capitán o alguien que los relevara... los demás solo... no pudieron seguir y fueron matados también"

Quatre miró la taza de café, había un poco de humo aún saliendo, "lo siento"

Trowa encogió los hombros, "supongo... pero, eso me enseñó a desconfiar más de éste día, no sé"

Quatre se acercó más a Trowa y éste no se inmuto, así que se volteó y si inclinó, acercó su mano y limpió la mejilla del más alto.

Trowa se volteó un poco sorprendido, al sentir la mano un poco fría del rubio y notó la cercanía que tenían. Sonrió.

Quatre se asombró ante esto, jamás había visto un sonrisa tan sencilla y tan honesta y sintió muy feliz, aunque era ambiguo ya que éste acababa de llorar un par de lagrimas.

"¿tu tienes alguna historia?" preguntó Trowa curioso.

"mmm... no realmente" Quatre rió bajo, "creo que no... pero, una vez había unos pinos fuera de la casa y quería decorarlos y comencé hacer un berrinche para que los Manguanacs salieran, cortaran el pino, lo trajeran dentro a la casa y lo adornaran... lo hicieron y me alzaron para poner una estrella en la punta, pero resbale de los hombros de Sahir y caí al suelo y lloré mucho... desde entonces, ya no quise adornarlo"

Quatre al terminar la historia se acercó hacia Trowa y se aventuró a poner su cabeza en el hombro del más alto, éste se acomodo y movió el cuello un poco para que hubiera más espacio y luego se recargó en Quatre también.

Asi se quedaron un rato, ya no viendo la nieve, ya no viendo las tazas de café, solo viendo hacia la nada frente a ellos. Trowa sintió su corazón latir un poco más rápido, Quatre sintió como si le faltara el aire y respiró apenas más lento.

Lo que parecía un momento incómodo al principio se convirtió en un momento muy cómodo entre los dos. Trowa se relajó más en el sillón de piel y Quatre se deslizó un poco más hacia el pecho del latino en vez de en el hombro.

"Trowa..."

"¿dime?"

"¿Qué es un mortífago?" preguntó Quatre.

"um... no tengo la menor idea" dijo Trowa sinceramente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"es que la otra vez, Duo estaba viendo una película y dijo algo de un mortífago"

"um... creo que es de una película de erm... magia o algo así" respondió Trowa, "creo que Harry Potter..."

"ya veo..." murmuró Quatre.

"¿Por qué preguntas?" preguntó curioso Trowa.

"pues es que ayer dijo que esperaba que Heero estuviera debajo de un mortífago para besarlo"

Trowa suspiro... y su cara mostró preocupación hacia el árabe. Volteó su cabeza hacia abajo un poco para mirar a Quatre, "eso... no es un mortífago, Quatre. Duo se refería a un muérdago, es una... clase de rama extraña no estoy seguro pero se supone que si estás debajo de uno debes de besar a la persona que está a tu lado"

"ya veo..." Quatre se sonrojó y miró hacia arriba, al techo.

"¿es eso un muérdago?" preguntó Quatre indicando.

"No, eso es una noche buena, Quatre" respondió Trowa, "es una flor"

"ah..."

"la gente la pone en ésta época porque es cuando se ven más rojas y vibrantes"

"ya veo..."

"¿es eso un muérdago?" preguntó Quatre de nuevo.

"no, eso es el pino que puso Duo..." respondió Trowa y se preocupó un poco más por la salud mental de Quatre...

"oh... eso-

"eso es el estambre del pesebre, el muérdago es verde no gris" respondió Trowa.

"oh... Trowa, ¿es eso un muérdago?" preguntó Quatre de nuevo, indicando ésta vez encima de ellos.

Trowa volteó hacia arriba y vio... una corona, La clásica corona que se pone fuera en la puerta con luces, y algunas ramas verdes...

"es verde, no gris ni rojo como la noche buena o el estambre y está adornado, ¿es eso un muérdago, Trowa?"

"ah... si Quatre, eso es un muérdago" respondió Trowa levantando una ceja y desviando la mirada, con una nerviosa sonrisa en su cara.

"entonces, ¿tenemos que besarnos?" preguntó Quatre mirando expectativo a Trowa quien tenía la vista de regreso hacia la nieve.

Y de pronto, la nieve ya no fue un punto de partida para la nostalgia, o el pensamiento. Era una distracción ilusa creada por una autora en un lienzo en blanco para que el alto piloto sexy se enfocara en algo estúpido y redundante ya que la nieve en un día frío de navidad en uno de los lugares más frío del planeta, era obvio que nevaría pero ahora servía para que de pronto, la nieve fuera como algo fuera de éste mundo, para que la nieve fuera la cosa más asombrosa, más asombrosa que la "inteligencia" del piloto árabe, más importante que el mismo café sobre la mesa, más importante que la mentira de la corona, más... más...

"en las colonias no nieva, aquí... ¡si!" exclamó Trowa nervioso.

"um... Trowa"

"vaya, y es blanca también..."

"Trowa..."

"y se ve aguada... pero a la vez-

"Trowa..."

"jamás había visto tanto tiempo la nieve..."

"¡Trowa!" gritó Quatre levantándose del pecho del mayor y dio un pequeño beso de mariposa en la mejilla del latino.

Trowa se le quedó mirando estático a Quatre.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quatre.

"erm... cuando me refería a un beso, no era en la mejilla... era en los labios..." respondió Trowa.

"ah... bueno"

Quatre se acerco a Trowa y le besó en los labios y se separó.

"um... con boca abierta..." continuó Trowa con una pequeña sonrisa de demonio en su cara.

"ah de acuerdo" respondió Quatre sonriendo también y se acercó a Trowa, besándolo pero Trowa esta vez presionó y apasionó el beso.

Se quedaron así un rato, sin saber si fueron segundos, minutos... o más. La puerta de la casa se abrió y dio paso a tres pilotos bastante ya ebrios.

Trowa y Quatre se separaron de donde estaban en el sillón y miraron a los tres que acaban de entrar.

Heero y Wufei se estaban besando como podían sin caerse al suelo con su gran percepción de espacio mientas ebrios. Duo se reía al verlos gritando que no era justo. Duo traía en su mano un pequeño ramo en sus manos. Trowa se levantó del sillón quitándose a Quatre de encima y le quitó el muérdago a Duo.

"¡Hey!"gritó Duo tomando de la mano a Wufei y viendo enojado a Trowa.

"Navidad, Navidad" comenzó cantando Trowa.

"¡BLANCA NAVIDAD! ES UN DÍA DE ALEGRÍA" cantaron los tres ya bastante pasados de copas mientras subían las escaleras – el muérdago ya olvidado – "Y FELICIDAD, HEY!"

Y muy de pronto escucharon la puerta de arriba azotarse y los tres ya no... cantaban.

"eso fue raro" comentó Quatre.

"Mira, otro muérdago" dijo Trowa sonriendo un poco y se acercó a Quatre, "entre más cerca el muérdago mejor es el beso y pues..."

Quatre sonrió al ver a donde iba a Trowa con esto, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Trowa para tomar el muérdago en sus manos para después besar más apasionadamente a Trowa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿¡Y CÓMO IBA A SABER QUE ERAS ALÉRGICO AL MUÉRDAGO!?" gritó Trowa mientras conducía al auto tan rápido como podía.

"¡No se! Pues jamás me había acercado a uno, jamás festejé navidad, ¿como iba a saber?" preguntó Quatre mientras se rascaba los brazos y un tono rojizo con pecas aún más fuertes se alargaban a lo largo de su cuerpo

"no importa, llegaremos al hospital y pues, a ver que te dice el doctor, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó Trowa y vio que Quatre asintió a su lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Quatre y Trowa llegaron a la casa para ver a tres pilotos bastante felices aunque crudos tomando café.

"¿Dónde estaban? Nos tenían preocupados" dijo Wufei al verlos entrar de la sala.

"Esperamos al doctor en el hospital a mitad de la noche porque Quatre tuvo una reacción alérgica al muérdago y nos atendieron hasta la madrugada, le dio una medicina y decidimos quedarnos a dormir erm... en un... motel por... ahí" dijo Trowa sonrojado.

"¡Trowa picaron!" gritó Duo riéndose.

"Creo que ése termino también es aceptable para ti... o para los tres" dijo Trowa levantando una ceja desafiante.

"en fin..."

Trowa asintió,

"y pues apenas llegamos, sentimos haberlos preocupado" dijo Quatre sonriendo nervioso ante los pilotos en la sala.

"Vamos subir y descansar un rato más" dijo Trowa un poco más nervioso y llevó a Quatre al segundo piso.

Los otros tres asintieron sonrojados ellos mismos. Duo vio otras dos tazas de café extras en la mesa y miró la que al parecer estaba más llena. La tomó y dio un sorbo pequeño.

"¡UGH! ¡ESTÁ DEL ASCO ÉSTE CAFÉ!"


End file.
